From the Journal of Dr Alphys
by Randomness Girl
Summary: I don't understand why I still write in this, I don't want to remember this, I just want to forget it I just want it to end! But I somehow find comfort in this journal. It makes me feel a bit better to dump my emotions here. (ONE-SHOT) Rated T for violence. Art by me.


**A/N: This is for a challenge on Undertale Amino, where we had to write a week-long journal in the point of view of any Undertale character. This is what I wrote, and I thought I would share it here.  
**

 **Toby Fox is the one who owns Undertale. Everyone knows that.**

* * *

 **Monday**

Wow, it's been so long since I kept a journal. Maybe because my old entries always make me feel guilty, but I can put that behind me now that we're on the surface. The barrier was broken yesterday.

I decided to keep a journal of my experiences on the surface, because I want to remember EVERYTHING, and when I'm old, I'll be able to read this and feel the same excitement that I feel right now.

When all us monsters went to the city yesterday, the humans were scared of us. They hid in their homes, until King Asgore explained that we only wanted to live peacefully, side-by-side with humans. He, Frisk, and the mayor had a meeting that lasted quicker than I thought. There were new houses built that hadn't been bought yet, and we were offered to live there. The houses are quite nice, better than the homes Underground.

Oh! And since Frisk is our ambassador now, they have some sort of meeting on Wednesday with a group called the United Nations, I think? I think it's some sort of peace group on the surface. They're going to discuss how monsters will integrate with humans. I wish everything would just instantly be okay, but like Frisk showed me, these things take time. Like my relationship with Undyne.

Speaking of Undyne, we went to the pool today! I'm not really a swimmer like she is, so I brought my "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" video game. It was hard to play though, because Undyne looks REALLY hot in a bikini. Well, as I tried to focus on the game, not Undyne's body, she KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!

I cant even describe in words how I felt! Just thinking about it makes me want to squeal!

It's getting late. I'd better sleep so that I can wake up early to go to Toriel's place tomorrow. She and Frisk are going to bake a pie for everyone to celebrate.

* * *

 **Tuesday**

Toriel wasn't home today when we went over, it was just Frisk. They said that she went out to buy something. I hope she came home, because the kitchen was a mess! There was flour everywhere! They still offered us pie, though they were giving us a weird smile as they handed us the slices.

There was a lot of whitish-gray powder on the pie, and it tasted funny. I think Frisk put WAY too much flour in it. Sans was the only one who didn't eat it. He wouldn't like it, anyway.

He had a stupid reason not to eat it, though. When everyone else was talking with Frisk, and I was washing the dishes for them, Sans came and whispered to me that Frisk had killed Toriel, and the powder was her dust. I thought he was joking, so I laughed, but the look on his face told me he wasn't. I asked him how he knew, and he said that it seemed suspicious that Toriel wasn't home. I had to remind him that she went shopping.

He then argued about the powder, and I told him it could have been flour. I then asked if he actually SAW Frisk kill Toriel. He said no. If he has no evidence, his argument is invalid.

I'm worried that he's right, though. When I came home, I tried to call Toriel's cell phone to ask what she was looking for, since I might have it and she wouldn't have to spend money on it. She didn't pick up.

She probably just left her phone at home. I refuse to believe Frisk killed her. Frisk is a nice kid, they wouldn't hurt anyone! Though, they're very. . . apathetic, and Underground, they seemed impatient and twitchy. . .

I'm probably just imagining things.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

He was right he was right he was right he was right he was right he wasrighthewasrighthewasrighthewasright!

Sans was right, they DID kill Toriel!

Frisk went to meet with the United Nations today, and Papyrus went with them, since he's our "mascot" and all. Somehow, they snuck a knife into the room and killed everyone. It was full of blood, unmoving human bodies, and a red, dusty scarf.

Sans won't stop crying. He refuses to talk to anyone.

Why. . .? Why would they do this?! I thought we were friends. . . We trusted them, and they betrayed us, they betrayed EVERYONE! I was wrong about them. . . just like I'm wrong about everything. . .

Last I saw on the news, when the security tried to stop them, they managed to kill them as well. They've been running around the city, destroying innocent people, both humans and monsters. The human police have been chasing them, trying to get them to stop, but none of them made it out alive.

I had to call Undyne about twenty times earlier to help me calm down.

* * *

 **Thursday**

NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! Everything is going downhill so fast!

When I woke up, Undyne called and said she was going to fight them. I begged her not to, but she wouldn't listen.

I made Mettaton go to help her. It seemed like a good time to finally use his NEO form, and being the guy he is, he wanted the battle shown live on camera. I think everyone in the city watched.

Undyne gave some really brave and heroic speech, then they started fighting. For a while, it looked like Undyne and Mettaton would win, but then the hu no, monst no, that CREATURE, killed Mettaton in one hit.

Undyne, she. . . she became really mad, and she became stronger somehow, and more aggressive. I really thought she would be victorious, but her face started melting, and the creature stabbed her right in the chest.

As I watched her die, I couldn't stop sobbing I'm still shaking from it. . .

Asgore and Sans keep trying to comfort me, telling me it'll be okay eventually. Even if they assure me that it's not, I can't help but feel. . . like it's all my fault. . .

* * *

 **Friday**

I don't understand why I still write in this, I don't want to remember this, I just want to forget it I just want it to end! But I somehow find comfort in this journal. It makes me feel a bit better to dump my emotions here.

I was helping some survivors today find shelter from. . . them. As I did, I saw Asgore with that thing. He was trying to reason with them, but they treated him like everyone else.

The him.

I watched in horror as he turned to dust. I wanted to run, I wanted to look away, but my legs wouldn't move and I couldn't take my eyes off them. I wish I did. Asgore's SOUL was shaking, barely clinging to life. They raised their knife and struck it, shattering it forever.

I don't know what happened after that, all I remember is running and feeling more terrified than ever.

When I told Sans, he stomped off and said he was going to stop them. Unlike Undyne, I didn't argue against it, because I know. . . he's more powerful than most people think. He may have a weak defense, and his attacks aren't very strong, but it's very difficult to defeat him in battle. I know that if anyone can stop that thing, it's Sans.

* * *

 **Saturday**

Sans still hasn't come back.

I fear that he may never come back.

Only a week on the surface, and what I first thought would be heaven is now hell on Earth. I'm living a nightmare that I can never wake up from.

Now that there is hardly anyone left to stop them, I've decided that I'll fight back. I know it's a death wish, but I'm done.

I'm done being a bystander. I'm done watching, letting these things happen. I'm done running away, hiding, hoping that the problems will magically disappear.

I have to take action and DO something! The longer I wait, the more time I give them to continue to hurt countless monsters and humans.

Honestly, I'm afraid. Afraid of what will happen. Afraid of what they'll do. But I have to be brave and strong. Its what Un

SHE would have wanted.

And maybe, if I do die, I'll wake up, and it will all be just a bad dream, and I'll see them again, fine and happy.

* * *

 **Sunday**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(But nobody came)


End file.
